


but i’m not done yet falling for you (fool’s gold)

by uncoollove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, also a lot of pining on barry’s end lol, oh yeah kinda centered around prom and last the few months of high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoollove/pseuds/uncoollove
Summary: Barry wants to finally admit it all to Iris and take her to prom tooshitty description but it’s cute, little angsty, and teenage!westallen





	but i’m not done yet falling for you (fool’s gold)

This was it. Barry knew things were already starting to change faster than he would’ve liked them to. Senior year is one of the most pivotal years in a teenager’s life. College, adulthood, distance. All things he was worried about. But the one thing that he was most anxious about, something that had always kept him up half the night, was losing Iris. 

It was decided, he was going to admit it all tonight. Tell Iris he’s loved her since the moment he saw her. That she turned his world on an axis even though that’s literally not possible, scientifically speaking. He finally was going to take a chance and be honest because it had been eating at him. And he was even going try to ask her to their senior prom. 

He had everything planned to a tee. Baked her favorite double chocolate brownies, gotten her a leather-bound journal (because he knew how much she secretly loved writing even though she’d never admit it), and he’d even gotten a haircut. Iris had been recently complaining that his hair was starting to look like a neglected mullet.

She came storming through the front door of the West house like she had super lightning speed. “Barry! I have something I need to-“ she’s so surprised she abruptly stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes made their way to his freshly cut hair. She smiled and ran her fingers through the fluff. “Barry you look like a completely different person!”

“Different bad?” He questioned.

She smiled again, “definitely not. Different in the best way possible.”

He swears he loves her more in that moment. “I thought it was about time especially since prom and graduation are coming up really soon. Also, you’re starting to become the voice in my head with your little comments about my ‘awful fashion sense’,” he air quoted.

She giggled and answered to keep their easy banter going, “I’m not _that_ bad. Dude you’re 18, your graphic tees need to be burned and buried for the sake of my sanity and yours.”

“Maybe you’re right...time to grow up. Do the things that make us the most uncomfortable: take a risk.”

The opportunity to open his mouth and finally just _say it_ was right there. But something was stopping him. It was his crippling self-doubt. How does someone take the biggest risk of their entire life? This potential risk could possibly ruin his most vital relationship. He just didn’t know how people did this kind of thing. But as soon as he was about to try again, Iris beat him to the punch.

“Speaking of taking risks, someone took one on me today.” She’s smiled harder than he’s ever seen her smile possibly in years. His stomach instantly dropped in anxiety.

He responded slowly, “what do you mean?” His eyebrows furrowed.

“Well....” Iris drawed out. “Chase Colins asked me to prom right after I had just gotten out of pre-calc! And it was so romantic and sweet. Barry, I don’t think anyone has ever made me feel that special before.” She spit out all in one breath.

Barry was speechless for a few short seconds which actually felt like a fucking eternity. “You mean Chase Colins, the captain of the lacrosse team, Chase Colins?”

“Well, yeah! There is no other Chase Colins at our school Barry!” 

He realized she’s starting to catch on he isn’t totally supportive of this, so he quickly jumped into one of his facades. A facade he’s learned was the only way to protect and preserve the lifeline that was his friendship with Iris. He had to pretend. Pretend that he didn’t love her, that she didn’t mean the world to him, that he hadn’t been secretly hers since the day they first met.

He put on his supportive, sham of a smile that even Iris could tell was fake if she was paying attention to the details and frowns on the rest of his face. “Iris, this is great! I’m so happy you’re happy.”

She cautiously asked with a slight smile on her face, “really? you think so?” His opinion had always been the only one that mattered. He was her sounding board. Always been there, always would. 

They made their way to the couch and Barry said, “yeah I think it’s great, you deserve something good like this.”

For some reason Iris felt relieved he’s okay with it. “Barry, I hope you find someone great too. I know you will. I mean you’re damn near perfect excluding your taste in clothes, movies, tv shows and music...wait maybe I should take the perfect thing back.”

He laughed and so did she. “Well thanks, I guess.”

“It was compliment I swear!”

“Mhmm okay. I think I should just eat ALL the brownies I made then.”

Her eyes lit up like a kid at a candy store, “Bartholomew Henry Allen, you made brownies you didn’t mention it until now? You are sick! Do you know that?”

They both instantly got up, took a hard stare each other and ran to the kitchen. Just like they used to when Joe would call them down for dinner as kids. 

Barry got there first and lifted the full plate of freshly baked brownies above his head. So obviously she’d never be able to reach it because of their height difference of a good ten inches which was even higher with his arms extended above his head. 

“Barry, I swear to god if you don’t bring your freakishly long arms back down to where the average person i.e. me is, I’m going to kill you.”

And just like that he caved, how could he possibly say no to her, it wasn’t even in the realm of possibility. “Fine. You have won this round Iris West.” He grinned and brought his arms back down and she quickly grabbed the first piece in sight and shoved it in her mouth.

She murmured a muffled, “oh my god, you really are the bestest friend a girl could ever ask for.”

His heart leaped a little like it always did when Iris was unequivocally herself. Maybe the tiny moments were the reason why he didn’t want things to change between them. And maybe it was okay that this one thing stayed constant because everything else in their lives would rapidly change soon.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hope you enjoyed it, if you did i’ll probably post a second chap to this centered on the actual prom


End file.
